


Hunger

by VesperNexus



Category: The Spy Who Came in from the Cold - John Le Carré
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Dubious Consent, M/M, Young!Jens, lack of consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperNexus/pseuds/VesperNexus
Summary: He smiled. Jens paled frighteningly. “Shhh…” Haydon kept his gaze on those wide eyes as he eased the boy’s trousers from his hips. They slid off easily enough, revealing the loveliest white thighs. Haydon could hear the others shifting in the background, could smell the hunger emanating from them.I’m first, he thought brilliantly, I get to taste you first, you pretty, pretty thing.





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FalliciousPuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalliciousPuns/gifts).



> wow do i not have a major assignment due this friday  
> well nothing is more important than fanfiction @FalliciousPuns
> 
> anyway: jens is delicious and the boys have to share. dedicated to no. 1 fandom buddy FalliciousPuns
> 
> note: snippet/ companion style fic for something that will be posted in the hopefully foreseeable future  
> please also note this is vamp!au.

Haydon did not take his hungry gaze off the boy on the bed.

Porcelain skin stretched across a thin, beautiful body. Dark locks were fanned around delicate features like a makeshift halo, tousled and soft, curling around sharp cheekbones. Pink lips, a smooth jaw and lovely, unfocused eyes. Haydon’s mouth felt dry as his gaze travelled down the delightful hollow of the boy’s neck. _Oh._ It looked so soft. He felt something stir in the pit of his stomach. _Oh._ Haydon so wanted to press his lips into that inviting groove. He wanted to feel the tremors in the boy’s throat right before he sunk his fangs and inhaled the blood from that glorious vein.

He swallowed, exhaling slowly. “Anywhere?”

“Anywhere,” Mundt confirmed from beside him. Haydon drew his tongue across his lips, slowly coming around to the front of the bed.

The others stood around watching – Control, Esterhase, Prideaux. Haydon took incredible pleasure in the jealousy conforming over their hungry eyes. He loved getting first pick.

He refocused. The boy’s dress shirt was unbuttoned at the top, and his collarbones looked sharp enough to pierce through his skin. Haydon drew a hand through his hair, feeling his heart thumping erratically against his ribcage. He needed to touch.

_To hell with it._

He unbuttoned his suit jacket with haste, drawing the sleeves from his arms. He held it out until someone drew it from his grip.

Haydon did not wait, carefully crawling onto the bed next to Jens.

The mattress creaked under his weight, the boy’s head slowly turning on the pillow to face him. Those devastating eyes were hooded as the boy tried to make sense of what was happening.

Haydon took him in, the spread of his arms beside his torso, the way his fingers twitched helplessly as Haydon neared.

He took his time, leaning over the prone figure and carefully undoing the buttons of his shirt. Jens tried to lift his head, those inviting lips parting ever so slightly. Haydon could hear a little hitch of breath as his strong fingers began to pull the shirt from the boy’s shoulders. He eased it off carefully so not to startle Jens, carelessly pushing it off the bed.

And what a sight it was.

Haydon forced his hands to slow, taking a long, brilliant moment to watch the rise and fall of a thin chest.

He could count Jens’ ribs through his skin, protruding painfully until the hollow drop of his stomach. He looked translucent, the space from his sternum to his navel smooth and untouched.

 _Until now,_ Haydon thought hungrily. _Until now._

He savoured the moment, planting his knees on either side of Jens’ legs.

Haydon started at the top. His palms were flat against the boy’s jaw, straightening his chin until he was looking into that sleepy gaze. The skin was terribly smooth and velvety under his touch, and he carefully curled his fingers, nails sensually trailing down the narrow chest.

Jens tensed ever so slightly underneath him, arms shifting on the mattress.

A wolfish smile stretched his lips. “Oh,” he leaned in, hands still travelling down and down until he reached the dip of his navel. “Don’t worry Jens,” Haydon’s mouth was pressed against the shell of a pale ear, “I’ll be gentle.”

The boy shuddered, and Haydon relished in the tremors which raked those slender shoulders to those narrow hips.

_His hips._

He moved back, hands separating to feel those jutting hipbones, fingering the grooves carefully, massaging the fragile skin just above the line of his trousers.

Jens twitched, one leg kicking out under Haydon. Behind him, he heard Mundt’s dark chuckle.

The boy blinked up owlishly as Haydon manoeuvred himself down a little further, and finally, _finally,_ he pressed his lips into the white flesh.

His tongue darted into the dip beneath Jens’ jaw, mouth eating up the tremors which raked the boy’s weak body. _How sweet._

Haydon kissed a delicate trail down Jens’ ribcage to his stomach. The boy released an uncertain breath as Haydon continued to taste him. _Poor boy,_ he thought as he fingered the edge of his trousers, _you must be so afraid._

The hunger grew and grew and in that very moment, with the pretty little thing under him weak and compliant, Haydon was insatiable.

He couldn’t smother the animalistic growl which floundered at the base of his throat, his fingers heavy and rushed as he undid the zipper of the boy’s trousers.

“Hmm,” Mundt’s sigh of disapproval was loud in the quiet room.

Haydon paused, hands about to pull Jens’ trousers from his legs. Annoyance gnawed at him. “You said _anywhere._ ”

“I did,” the German conceded, “just don’t get too excited.”

_I’ll get as excited as I bloody well want._

“I...” Haydon looked up momentarily, taken by the boy’s breathless plea. “Please…”

He smiled. Jens paled frighteningly. “Shhh…” Haydon kept his gaze on those wide eyes as he eased the boy’s trousers from his hips. They slid off easily enough, revealing the loveliest white thighs. Haydon could hear the others shifting in the background, could smell the hunger emanating from them. _I’m first,_ he thought brilliantly, _I get to taste you first, you pretty, pretty thing._

That pink mouth opened but no words came out.

He pushed the trousers off the bed and leaned back, taking a moment to admire Jens’ body.

He was bare, save for the underwear that would come off soon enough. His silky skin seemed endless. The green and purple lines of veins were stark against his flesh – mapping the underside of his wrists, the hollow of this throat, the space leading to the V hidden beneath his underwear.

_Lovely._

Oh, now was the moment. He manoeuvred his knees between Jens’ legs, pushing them apart with gentle hands. The boy weakly fisted his hands into the sheets, his eyelids falling shut.

“Look at me,” Haydon muttered, kneeling comfortably between two trembling thighs. He knew Jens heard him, but the boy’s eyes were still closed. “ _Look at me,”_ he commanded. Silence.

And then - finally. Jens’ eyes fluttered open. A moment later, he was gazing uncertainly at the man between his legs.

Haydon breathed carefully, devouring the boy’s reaction as he began to caress down his thighs.

He watched those knuckles whiten, teeth sinking into a pink lip. Haydon pressed his fingers down the backs of Jens’ thighs to his knees. He flatted his palms against the jut of the boy’s bones and pushed upwards, so the milky legs were bent around Haydon’s torso.

Jens was shaking, eyes sparkling in the dim light as Haydon bent his head dangerously close to the space between his thighs.

Haydon pushed the V of Jens’ legs apart a little more, until he could see the green veins running on the soft inside of one thigh, up, disappearing beneath the fabric of his underwear.

Someone swallowed loudly behind him as Haydon lowered his lips to the flesh.

He could imagine Jens’ toes curling into the sheets as he mouthed patterns near his groin, tongue searching for the perfect vein.

_There._

He pushed his nose against the vessels, one hand smoothly crawling to lift the leg of underwear up higher.

The fabric bunched up around a jutting hip and Haydon saw flesh he was never supposed to see. Jens was still trembling when Haydon opened his mouth and grazed his teeth around the vein. He closed his eyes.

Slowly, his fangs slid from his gums and into that inviting flesh with a _slch._ The boy arched against him with a gasp, hips jerking involuntarily into his touch.

“Nn-” Jens choked, breathless, as Haydon drew the blood from his veins with an eager suck.

The boy tasted delicious.

 _What does Mundt feed him?_ He wondered briefly, relishing in the sweet, metallic flavour, breathing in the copper. Oh, he tasted more vivid than even Ann. The boy was breathing hard, the rise and fall of that beautiful body pressing wonderfully against him, Jens’ leg pushing harder into his mouth until those thighs were close around his face.

Haydon’s fingers curled painfully into his legs, bruising the tender flesh.

Jens’ blood was intoxicating. _Oh,_ he sucked with renewed vigour, fuelled by some innate desperation to devour every part of the boy. He felt almost light headed, unable to pull away and take a breath. It was too much – the taste, the feel of Jens so weak, shaking against him. Haydon needed to dominate every part of him.

He drew in another long sip before pulling his fangs free from Jens’ thigh for an intake of fresh air. The boy jerked against him, and Haydon blinked through the haze of pleasure to look at him.

Jens’ head was tilted back, buried into the pillow. His torso was arched deliciously off the mattress, and both hands were fisted tightly in the bed sheets. His lower lip was red from where his teeth had bit into the flesh. It was like some beautiful mockery of sex.

Jens was blinking owlishly, still shaking, and Haydon rested his cheek against the weeping vein, painting blood across his face. He carefully, slowly, bent the boy’s knees a little further and pushed his legs closer together so he felt the soft inside of his other thigh against his ear. The space between Jens’ legs was smeared with blood, and Haydon very much looked forward to licking the boy clean.

 _God_ , he thought as he teased a tongue up towards the groin area, beneath the fabric of his underwear. If this was how the boy reacted to a bit of drinking, he could only imagine how sweet he would be as Haydon made love to him for the first time, fangs piercing his jugular.

 _Mmmm_ , he sighed into the vein, _thoughts for another day._

He slid his fingers up to the waistband of the boy’s underwear, thumbs hooking carefully around the elastic. Ready to slip them off for better access.

Jens made a noise of protest above him as he began to ease them down his hips, revealing more of that lovely V leading to his-

“Bill.” Mundt’s voice was tight with warning. “Some things are only for me.”

He paused, the fabric only half-way down.

“Hmm,” he couldn’t argue with Mundt, but it had been worth a try. Instead, he fisted his hands into the leg of the underwear matted with blood, and ripped the fabric almost clean through so space from Jens’ thigh to his hip was almost entirely exposed.

Jens flinched, eyes shutting desperately.

Haydon enjoyed the sight a second longer, before sliding his fangs into the boy again.

He drank in the quiet of the room for a few moments, before running both his hands up the back of Jens’ thighs, and then up a little bit higher.

Jens gasped loudly as Haydon curled his fingers beneath the fabric, nails biting into wonderfully untouched skin. “Ple-” the boy choked as the grip was tightened. Oh, Haydon thought as he pulled in another long suck, what he would give to see the shape of those bruises in the morning.

Another breath. Haydon pulled away, feeling the warm blood dribble down his chin. “Oh Jens,” his spoke quietly, but he knew everyone had heard, “no one’s ever touched you there, have they?”

The boy’s eyes glistened in the dim lighting. Prideaux’s sudden laughter cut through the silence like a knife.

“Alright Bill, you’ve had your fun. Get off or get ready to share.”

Haydon sighed loudly and his friend removed his jacket, throwing it carelessly on Mundt’s armchair.

Prideaux took a moment, gazing at the shaking boy on the bed, Haydon’s lips eager between his legs.

He walked past Esterhase to the head of bed, Jens’ head lolling aimlessly against the pillow as he turned his unfocused eyes on him. Prideaux smiled down at him, and those thin hands whitened tremendously against the sheets. Like a lamb for the slaughter, he thought.

The boy watched him as he crawled on top the mattress, knees in the space by his head. He licked his lips, sliding two hands beneath the boy’s skeletal shoulders.

There was a desperate hitch of breath as Prideaux eased him into a half-seated position, careful not to interrupt Haydon. He pushed Jens high enough off the mattress so he could fit himself comfortably behind him.

Jens was helpless, head hanging limply. Prideaux’s chest was pressed tightly against the ridges of his spin, their shoulders aligned. He opened his legs around the boy’s hips, gently cradling his head to balance it on one broad shoulder.

The tantalising skin of his neck stretched beautifully, jugular stark beneath his chin. Prideaux settled a set of fingers against Jens’ face, holding him still, the other nestled on his narrow waist.

Jens’ hair was soft against his cheek as he bent down, keeping the boy’s gaze in his own – that powerless, glistening gaze. Jens seemed to understand what was happening, flinching as Prideaux pressed his lips against his throat.

His arms flew up, vainly attempted to push Prideaux’s intruding mouth from him. The man smiled into the hollow, the hand at Jens’ waist suddenly coiling around the thin arms.  They were bent upwards, fingers curled by a delicate chin, and Prideaux’s arm was hard against Jens’ forearms, immobilising them against his slim chest.

“Relax,” Prideaux murmured into the boy’s flesh.

He licked a long strip down the jugular, and _oh_ , he could taste the fear, the hopelessness. _Defenceless,_ Prideaux couldn’t resist peppering kisses beneath his chin. He hummed lovingly with every hitch of breath. He explored the lines of Jens’ delicate jaw, finally understanding what Haydon had been so unusually flustered about. The boy was simply delectable.

Jens’ somehow conjured the energy to struggle against him. He was like a newborn lamb.

_Slch._

“ _Nn_ -” Prideaux swallowed up the choking sound as his fangs slid neatly into the tender flesh. He drew his knees tighter around the boy to hold him still, closing his eyes as he drew in a long, thirst-quashing drink.

 _Oh,_ he curled his tongue between the fresh grooves to catch the splattered drops of blood. Jens tasted like a finely aged wine, full-bodied and dark. Only, his body felt much more pleasant pressed up against his own.

Prideaux pulled back an inch, a line of pink saliva joining his bloody lips to the holes in the boy’s neck.

Jens’ arms were still in Prideaux’s grip, so he loosened his hold. The boy’s hands fell into his lap, and Prideaux watched as Haydon held up his knees so they wouldn’t slide down.

 _Lovely._ Prideaux flattened his large palm against Jens’ bare chest, counting each rib as his touch crawled sensually to rest on a flat belly.

He pressed into the spot, low enough to inch his fingers just under the waistband of Jens’ underwear. The boy shifted almost desperately. _Oh,_ from here he could feel the lively thrum of blood through the taut vessels and veins, his hand heavy against the tremors.

The pressure pushed Jens’ body further into his, the boy moulding spectacularly into him. Prideaux refocused on the long, bloody neck, not hesitating before sliding his fangs deeper into the boy.

Prideaux took the moment to genuinely enjoy himself. It had been so long since he’d shared a drink with Haydon.

He bit a little bit harder, drawing a strangled sound from Jens. The boy was practically in his lap, his back sliding against Prideaux’s chest every time Haydon got a little too excited. He felt exquisite, or as Haydon might have said, so beautifully virginal.

Prideaux smiled, lapping up the blood with an experienced tongue before burying it into one of the holes. His fingers slipped from the boy’s hair to his chin, fingers prising apart those rose-red lips tenderly.

He felt warm, quick breath on his fingers, his thumb gently stroking a hollow cheek. What a lovely moment it was indeed.

“Alright,” Esterhase muttered loudly. Prideaux watched from the corner of his eye as the man neared the bed, the mattress weighed down with his weight as he moved beside the boy.

Esterhase was impatient as he pulled one of Jens’ pale hands from his lap, stretching the arm quickly and painfully towards him. The boy’s dimming eyes flickered towards him.

Esterhase wet his lips, pressing the thin wrist against his mouth. He sniffed deeply, inhaling the intensely metallic scent.

His rough hands held the boy’s jutting elbow and delicate fingers still, his fangs sliding from his gums with a wet sound.

Mundt shifted, still watching from the foot of the bed. “Toby, be-”

It was too late. In one swift movement, Esterhase dragged his fangs across the pulsing vein, slitting the wrist end to end.

Jens gasped, breathless, as blood spilled gratuitously from his wrist, streaming quickly down his forearm, raining down onto the sheets.

“- careful.”

Esterhase tilted the wrist, prising open the edges of the cut with his fingernails before burying his entire tongue inside.

Jens’ cried out, back arching suddenly, so sharply he looked as if he may snap. Prideaux was unprepared for the violent jerk, his fangs tearing out through the boy’s neck with the sound like wet-paper ripping. The skin was torn viciously, blood splattering against Prideaux’s cheek and flooding the side of a white neck.

“ _Shit-”_ Prideaux jerked back, fingers clamping down around the wound. Haydon slid his fangs out gently.

Blood spilled quickly from the wound, streaming through the spaces between Prideaux’s fingers.

“Damn it Esterhase-” Jens’ wrist was gushing, blood bubbling angrily from the vein.

Esterhase finally removed his tongue and tipped the hand sideways, opening his mouth to drink from the split like a faucet.

“Toby,” Haydon said in annoyance, “How much blood do you think the poor boy _has_?”

Esterhase took no notice, hands slipping against Jens’ wet forearm. He was breathing sounds of quiet pleasure from deep in his throat.

“It’s fine,” Mundt was shaking his head. “Go on. He can spare a little more.” Haydon and Prideaux turned to him.

“You sure Hans?” Haydon murmured uncertainly from between Jens’ thighs. One side of his face was entirely smeared with blood, wet hair dripping onto his forehead. “Looks like he’s peaked.”

Prideaux glanced down.

Haydon was right. Jens’ skin was barely opaque, covered in a thin sheen of sweat. The tremors had settled slightly, and only slow, shallow breaths could be heard from the boy’s lips. His eyes were half closed, desperately unfocused. His head was heavy against Prideaux’s shoulder, body loose and boneless against his chest.

Prideaux hummed in agreement, fingers still tight against the tear in Jens’ neck.

“Alright,” Mundt conceded. Esterhase was still drinking eagerly from the shredded wrist. Mundt turned to Control, who stood impassively beside him. “Are you sure you would not like a taste, Control?”

The man buried his hands a little deeper in his pockets. He smiled quietly. “Perhaps another time.”

Mundt nodded. “Get off him then. I’m still thirsty.”

Haydon and Prideaux glanced at each other as Mundt began to unbutton his shirt. Haydon shot a disgusted look at Esterhase, who was still drinking happily.

Prideaux slowly lifted his fingers from Jens’ neck. The blood began to stream a little slower from the wound as the man inched himself carefully from behind the boy.

It took some careful manoeuvring and prising Esterhase away, but soon enough Jens was flat on his back, alone on the bed.

The sheets were soaked. There was red smeared between his thighs, across his chest, his neck, his forearm. It looked like a homicide, Prideaux thought warily as he licked his knuckles clean, watching the slow rise and fall of Jens’ ribcage.

“What a waste,” Haydon muttered, arms crossed over his chest. He’d cleaned his mouth and face, so the only blood was matted in his hair. He turned to his friend. “I think we may have gotten a little carried away.”

Esterhase snorted.

Mundt was shirtless now, slowly crawling onto the bed. Jens was motionless. Both his palms were facing up, his thin body almost fading into the pillows. His eyes were listless, staring upwards at nothing.

Mundt aligned himself on top of him, gently lowering his muscled chest against Jens’ fragile frame. The boy didn’t seem to take notice as Mundt manoeuvred his head down, until the top of it was by his bloody chin.

Haydon drew his jacket onto his shoulders as Mundt bit into pointed grove above Jens’ collarbone. Jens barely twitched. He drank in long sips, silently, body flat against the boy’s, hands positioned right by his face. He seemed to be inhaling the blood from the vein, tongue coiling around the bone.

The boy was almost unresponsive. The shaking seemed to melt away, stilling his limbs.

“Mundt.” Control sighed after a few minutes. “Mundt,” he called again when the vampire did not stop. “You’re going to dry the boy out.”

Another long sip. The man finally paused, pulling his fangs out with a wet sound _._

There was a tense silence as Mundt lifted himself up on his arms. His chest was matted with Jens’ blood, dripping from his chin onto the boy’s face.

He took a careful moment to press his palm against Jens’ lips, and then the space above his heart.

Mundt looked satisfied as he stood from the bed, pulling his shirt onto his bloody chest.

“You’re just going to leave him?” Esterhase asked slowly. Mundt glanced at him shortly. Jens’ heart felt weak, the _thump thump thump_ stilted against his ribcage. But it was there.

“He’ll be fine,” he smiled as finished with the buttons. His eyes travelled to Jens again, devouring the lifeless sight. The side of his underwear had been almost completely torn apart, and he looked like some devastated victim. Brittle, fragile. It was lovely. “I will bandage the wounds later.”

Haydon stared at Mundt’s retreating back. “Of course,” he muttered.

Mundt looked at them over his shoulder. “I hope you enjoyed the cuisine gentlemen,” he edged towards the door and drew it open. “Can I interest anyone in a good scotch?”

 

 _Fin._  


End file.
